


The Shaman

by Eurovision1956 (SamoShampioni)



Category: Transformice
Genre: Gen, Mice, Transformice - Freeform, Video Game, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Eurovision1956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly short Transformice story about a trolling mouse (Transformice Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shaman

The little brown mouse looked across at the map in front of him. Unoriginally, his name was Mousey. Looking at the shiny red jacket he was wearing, it had been worth every penny. And he still had quite a bit of money left over, he had been saving up cheese for some time, and now had many, many cheeses to his name. Other mice were standing on the wooden beams alongside Mousey, waiting for the announcement of who would be Shaman. They were all hoping that it wouldn't be Mousey. Having Mousey as Shaman only meant one thing.  
Suddenly, a blue crown appeared on Mousey's head, a blue staff in his hand. He knew that this only meant one thing. He had been chosen as Shaman this time. And being Shaman can have it's benefits. And it can be fun if you just want to mess with people. The other mice scrambled for the exit as soon as they saw the crown appear on Mousey's head, but Mousey was too quick, using his magic to send a wooden beam flying at the mice, sending them scattering in all directions.  
"Troll!" one mouse yelled as it fell of the platform and was teleported away to another map.  
There was only one mouse left now. Standing on the beam, facing Mousey. He didn't stand a chance.  
"Stop it Mousey," the mouse said, "This is ridiculous! You do this to us every time you get the Shaman's crown! Play the game properly for once!"  
"No," Mousey laughed as a glowing bowling ball appeared out of nowhere and was sent hurtling at the mouse. That mouse soon fell off the wooden platform and joined the others. Mousey laughed, pleased with the results, and then went over to the cheese on the map and picked it up, the only mouse to collect the cheese.  
"More cheese for me," Mousey grinned as he walked off. The other mice could only hope he wouldn't be chosen as Shaman again for some time.


End file.
